Slave
by khooxp
Summary: The Blitzkrieg Boys have been disbanded as Biovolt deemed them useless. Tala has been sold as a toy to a high classed man.Will his situation improve? Will Enrique and Robert save him, and if they do, is it due to their kindness or Tala's manipulation? Kai, on the other hand, willingly stays with his abusive grandfather. Will other Majestics save him? Does he even want to be saved?


XP: So, I've been taking English Literature, and I think it shows in this story! :D I think it's a great improvement in standard from my usual fics. I hope you think so too. I've come a long way, been writing for around 5 years, almost 6 on this site.

**Summary: After the beyblade championships, the Blitzkrieg Boys have been disbanded as Biovolt no longer sees any value in them. They are now improving a new beyblade team, and the boys have split up, whereabouts unknown. Tala has been sold as a toy to a high classed man. Will his situation improve? Will Enrique and Robert save him, due to sheer coincidence that they met? And if they do, is it due to Tala's meticulous plotting or kindness? Kai, on the other hand, willingly stays with his abusive grandfather. Will the other Majestics, Johnny and Oliver, save him after knowing his circumstance? Does he even want to be saved?**

Rating: T, may change to M

Genre: Psychological, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance, Family, Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, but I do own this fanfic.

Enjoy!

* * *

**xxx**

**Chapter One: Meeting**

A tall, dark man, covered in tattoos and piercings, stood in the center of the room, dressed formally, but looking anything but. He exuded a dangerous aura, with his ever present cruel smirk, and the whiff of drugs that clung stubbornly around him body. He had a short, rigid mustache, due to him not shaving, and his hair was slickly gelled back, a dark luster. His slit eyes looked menacing, with not a drop of good intention within them, forever calculating. He was actively engaged in both the business scene and blackmarket beneath, and slyly worked the two together, to boost his fortune and power, making him rise rapidly as one of the top businessmen.

"Tala, my pet, come over here. Let me introduce you to my working partner's son." The man spoke, voice dark and demanding. Hard, coal eyes raked over his pet's body, a proud and possessive edge within them. He held out his calloused hand expectantly, a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Yes, Master," Tala crooned, fluttering his eyelashes seductively as he sashayed over to his master, dressed in a super short leather jacket that did not cover his smooth expanse of stomach, milky white skin rippling as he walked. His tight black shorts hugged his figure well, and showed his long lean legs as they slinked over, graceful as a cat. The other man gulped as he watched the minx that is Tala, staring fixatedly at the pretty flesh. Eyes raised to see a slender, delicate white neck, and defined cheekbones and collarbones, and the elegant high nose and cheekbones, companied by exotic pale blue eyes and vivid red hair, and plump cherry lips. Tala smiled cockily when he caught the stare, and the man shyly looked away.

"Good boy, Tala," His Master smiled delightfully, caressing the boy's head, ruffling those long red locks. Tala purred in pleasure, leaning in while sharp eyes stared at the man who dared not meet his intense gaze. "I bought him from Boris, isn't he an unique specimen? In fact, do you two know each other? I believe you were both part of the beyblade circuit."

"Yes, we do," Tala smirked, casual while his Master seemed to be in a good mood. Perhaps it was because it was a familiar face from the time where he was a proud and cocky individual, but he called the other by name naturally. "Enrique."

The hand tightened immediately in Tala's hair with unrelenting force, pulling the crimson red locks hard, making Tala wince, clenching his fists while enduring the humiliation of being jerked about. Enrique flinched as well at the expression of pain on Tala's face, biting his lip worriedly as Tala was the one who averted his eyes this time.

"Do you need re-disciplining, Tala?" His Master growled lowly, jerking Tala's head back to be face to face. Hot, furious breath brushed Tala's face, and the feeling made Tala grimace in disgust, while he stared at furious black eyes. It was something he associated to pain and punishment, so he was anxious to appease his Master.

"No, Master. My apologies. I do know Master Giancarlo," Tala replied obediently in a fluster, and he was promptly released, a submissive expression taking over his face, playful blue eyes dimming to show no emotion at all. His Master scoffed with scorn, patting Tala's aching head to smooth the mussed up red locks down.

"Young Master, I do apologize over this pet overstepping its bounds."

"Oh, no, not at all!" Enrique assured hurriedly, trying to catch Tala's eyes, but Tala pouted and refused to meet his gaze.

"Do you like this one? I'll give him to you for one night. He's truly an exquisite, no lady I've had could compare," a rough hand slid to hold Tala by the curve of his hip, and Tala's eyes hardened, but his body did not tense. "Have fun, I'll be back for him tomorrow during the party. I have business to attend to." With that the man kissed Tala's head and left, and Tala stood still until the man left, closing the door with a quiet click.

"Er, erm, Tala... what a surprise to see you. Where do I even start..." Enrique stammered as Tala snorted derisively, striding over to the mini bar in the room to take a few bottles of wine, mixing them with a bartender's skill and pouring them into cups, sliding one to Enrique, before plopping down on a chair and crossing his slender legs, throwing back his drink. Seeing Enrique stand around apprehensively, Tala raised an eyebrow.

"You don't mind if I _do_ seat down, yes, Master Giancarlo?" Tala said with a hard edge in his voice, steely eyes glaring at Enrique. Was Enrique one of those higher-than-thou rich kid? Was him sitting down on the chair considered dirtying it because he was not on par of social standing? Was he expected to kneel instead of sit? Those where the unspoken questions within Tala's question itself.

"No,no! Of course not! Call me Enrique," Enrique sat down beside Tala, trying the drink nervously with a shaking hand. He eyed Tala from the corner of his eye, and Tala was sulking, running a long finger along the rim of his glass. "Tala... what happened to you? Why were you with him?"

Tala looked at him with a sly smile.

"You really don't know, Master Giancarlo?" Tala's hand slipped over to Enrique's thigh, caressing, burning a trail up higher and higher.

Enrique stared at Tala's pretty, doll-like features. Tala smirked slyly. Enrique swallowed, looking away shyly.

Tala stopped near the top of Enrique's pants, hand moving over to play with the tip of Enrique's tie instead, and plump lips pouted again. Pale blue eyes looked up, and caught the confusion. "You really don't know?"

Tala retreated, and Enrique's skin tingled from the loss of contact. Tala gave a little sad smile, and slipped back into the persona of Tala Ivanov, beyblader that Enrique knew better. His husky, seductive voice disappeared, that mysterious gleam that Enrique could not name, disappeared from Tala's eyes as well. In its place, was the haughty tone, and ice cold eyes.

"Well, let me explain it to you then. I'm now a classy prostitute, bought by that man to be paraded at high class functions. Like a special sort of sex toy, it's a novelty thing that's popular right now," Tala started to pour them new cups of drinks, continuing nonchalantly. "The prettier, the younger, the better. Of course, they also like to have talents in their pets. For example me making this drink, and..."

And Tala switched again, giving that sexy smile. He slipped on Enrique's lap, sliding his arms around his shoulders, electrifying eyes staring straight at him as he gave a hot lap dance as a sort of service. Enrique could do nothing but watch, feeling his mouth turn dry, as he lost all coherent thought and ability of speech. Tala's wandering fingers... Tala's scorching skin, left burning tingles where he touched, and those fires were being directed to his cheeks, and...

"You can do whatever you want to me, Master Giancarlo..." Tala leaned in and whispered huskily.

BAM!

Enrique pushed Tala away hard, and Tala fell onto the bar, drinks spilling around him. Tala recollected himself in a split second and pouted prettily. "Aw, Master Giancarlo, that was mean."

"S-S-Sorry, I... I..."

"Is this because I'm a boy? I do know about your casanova attitude for girls," Tala bit his lip, giving a puppy eyed look. "Are my androgynous features not enough for you?"

"NO, TALA!" Enrique screamed in frustration.

Tala fell silent, dropping his pretense. Quietly, he righted the cups around him, and brushed off stray water droplets on his skin, though his clothes stuck to his skin stubbornly like a cold, strangling cobra. But, he had always felt a dreary chill around his body ever since he was sold. Maybe it was due to the lack of clothing. Maybe it reflected his inner feelings. Even when Enrique grabbed him roughly around the shoulders, Tala's face was calm, showing no hint of emotion.

"This is wrong... You being used like this..._ you being used to this..._" Enrique had tears forming in his eyes, and he didn't know why. All he knew was that his heart was aching, indignant for Tala. He loosened his grip, suddenly realising how forceful he was, and felt instantly guilty. Surely, Tala had been pushed around and treated like a toy that could not feel pain, and he was aggravating it. He hoped Tala did not misunderstand his intentions.

Tala gave a little smile, and gently wiped the tears that fell with soft thumbs. "Stop being so naive. This is how the world functions. People like me, we can only exist under the rule of someone." He even seemed a little amused at the wet droplets, as though Enrique was a little child crying over a lost balloon.

"B-But... this is wrong!" Enrique repeated, holding Tala's hands in his, surprised at how small they were. "What about the other Blitzkrieg Boys? Or... or Kai? Couldn't they help you?" He was desperately seeking for someone in Tala's life that could help Tala.

Tala tilted his head, looking away. "You know, Master Giancarlo, if you don't use me, my Master will get angry at me."

"Call me ENRIQUE!" Enrique snarled, slamming his fist down beside Tala, onto the bar top. Tala looked down at the shaking fist with a deadpanned look, and sighed heavily. Enrique didn't like hearing the title from Tala's lips, it sounded way too wrong. It was as though the distance between him and Tala would increase drastically with that one word. Like they belonged in two completely different worlds, and did not know each other. It sounded as if he was put in the same category as that bastard.

"Enrique," Tala started again, in a quiet appeal, looking resigned to his coming fate. "My life is none of your business. But, if you find me beautiful, as your looking at me have told me, then please, use me as you deem fit."

Tears burned all the brighter in Enrique's eyes, and Tala's hands once again cupped his warm cheeks softly, wiping tears away with his thumbs. He couldn't understand why Enrique was making such a huge fuss about it. "Stop crying, Enrique. Why are you even crying? It's a simple affair. I don't think I would mind it if it were you. You'd be gentle to me."

"That's not the problem, Tala..." Enrique wailed, heaving a loud sob, and those thin arms wrapped around him warmly, hiding his contorted crying face. He breathed in Tala's scent, something comforting that soothed his nerves, mixed with a faint scent of sex. "I admired you, I thought of you as a strong, proud rival. To see you being looked down upon, to be degraded like this is just... is just..."

"Heh," Tala chuckled, hands rubbing soothing circles. "I never thought of you as the emotional sort."

"Why are you even comforting me, Tala?" Enrique's heart ached with more pain than he ever felt in his life. It was something foreign, something that wrenched at his heart, twisting it. "You're the one who needs help. Why aren't you sad?" Enrique attempted to move back, but Tala held onto him tightly. "Tala?" Enrique called out again questioningly, eyes widening with worry.

He felt wet drops on his back.

"Ngh..."

A subdued sob.

"Why are you so fucking sappy, you bastard?" Tala's voice was shaking, and that unknown heartache gripped even tighter in Enrique's chest, and he bit his lip to suppress his own cries. "Why the fuck can't you just fuck me, plain and simple..."

"Come on Tala, you're going to get sick in those wet clothes, go take a shower, yeah?" Enrique moved back this time and felt his heart stop for a second.

Tala's spidery eyelashes were wet with tears, and tear streaks were prevalent on his cheek. Even so, Tala looked like an angel. He was too beautiful for words. Enrique hugged Tala to him again, lifting him off the countertop, shifting an arm underneath Tala's butt to hoist him up and support him better, while another arm wrapped around a thin waist. Tala didn't fight him, quietly letting Enrique pick him up and carry him across dark hallways. Tala was much lighter than Enrique expected. Enrique sat him on the edge of a large bathtub, and told him flusteredly where the bathrobes and towels and everything were before closing the door for him.

Tala smiled coldly when the boy left. stripping off his wet and tight clothing, Tala sunk into the hot bath in bliss. It was so big that he actually started swimming about, adding bubbles to have his first bubble bath. The boy was so sweet. So sweet and innocent. So much that it disgusted Tala. Tala blew bubbles about with great amusement. So what if things were wrong? They still happened. Like Biovolt. And the rich young master wouldn't be able to stop it. Tala sighed and sunk into the water, holding his breath and closing his eyes until the door burst open.

"Enrique...!"

Tala emerged from the surface to stare quizzically at a furiously blushing Robert, who turned his back. "I'm so sorry miss, I was looking for Enrique, might you know where he is?"

Tala burst out laughing. "Robert, I'm Tala, definitely not some miss."

Robert turned around, blushing even darker at his mistake. "I apologize, Tala." Tala leaned over the bathtub and gave a seductive smile, making the man cough uncomfortably. "So, er... what are you doing here?"

"I'm Enrique's for the night," Tala purred sickly, startling Robert, especially when Enrique came over to see what the commotion was about.

"Enrique! What is this all about? You're playing with men as well?" Robert asked, horrified.

"Tala! Don't make Robert misunderstand!" Enrique groaned. "I'm so sorry Robert, I forgot you were coming over."

Tala chose this moment to get out of the bath, making both men avert their gaze, and Tala laughed is amusement at their shyness, taking the bathrobe to tie loosely around his body. He strode out of the room, and the two young masters took the cue to go to the bedroom as well, with Tala sitting down on the bed pompously.

"No, the situation is that Tala was with that business tycoon that dealt in the black market, of human trafficking and prostitution. He er, lent me Tala for the night..." Enrique explained, and Robert whipped his head to stare at Tala with wide, alarmed eyes.

"No! We have to get him out of there!" Robert said with a strong sense of justice. "Tala, how long have you been with him?"

Tala yawned in boredom, striding over to the side display case that held alcohol, taking the finest one after a cursory glance. He drank deeply from it and licked his lips, enjoying the bitter aftertaste and was seemingly uncaring of both their presence. But, in his head, it was spinning, and he was coming up with plans. Robert's curiosity, no, his strong, self-justice, Tala could mold that for his own gains, could he not? If he played and shaped it well... But he had to be patient and slowly pinch and twist it, or everything could just fall apart.

"How did you even get into that sort of place? Is he blackmailing you? Do you owe him cash?" Robert theorized,moving over to Tala worriedly. Standing in front of Tala with a straight, rigid posture, he checked Tala up and down, looking for any visible signs of abuse.

Tala smirked, pretty blue eyes lifting to meet Robert's, stealing Robert's breath. He forgot to breath, until Tala started speaking again. "Since Biovolt 'fell'. Boris saw no value in us losers, and are cultivating the next batch of beybladers under a new name. He sold me for funds, and I have no idea what he did to the rest of the members." Sympathy would be a good start wouldn't it? It would do him no good to withhold information due to his pride, his pride had no place in his life since he was sold after all. He needed to exploit every feeling directed towards him.

"That... six months..." Enrique trailed, staring at Tala.

"What did they make you do? How much did they pay for you? We'll buy you back, it's only right," Robert said urgently, gripping Tala's shoulder. "You don't have to pay us back, and we'll help you track down the rest of them." Robert nodded, as though reassuring himself that it was only the right thing to do. His determined, set face showed that he felt it was the one logical thing to do.

Tala stared at the bottle in his hands with a frown. He tilted his head and shook the contents, eyes watching the motion with ever present attentiveness. Skipping the first question, Tala replied, "1 billion." Tala was aiming for sympathy, not flooding pity which could drown him in shame. Some things are better left unsaid. They would probably guess the gist of what he did, though not the explicit, gory details.

Both Enrique and Robert startled at the exorbitant amount. Their parents might not agree to that, it was a sizeable chunk of their fortune afterall. They exchanged worried glances. Tala caught it immediately. He frowned. No, if he left it there, they would take forever to raise funds. He decided to use some reverse psychology.

"It's alright, I'm used to it," Tala smiled alluringly, setting the bottle back into the shelf. He went back to the bed, throwing himself down messily and hugging a soft pillow. He sighed in bliss, and gave a mocking smile to both gaping young masters. "Want to join me?"

The bathrobe had rose up to reveal smooth lean legs, and slipped to show a creamy white shoulder. Seduction was always a good technique to use on men. Both of them gulped and turned away, sitting on the edge of the bed instead to discuss hurriedly the plan to save Tala. Tala smirked secretly.

"Father wouldn't agree, I think I can only raise a few million..." Enrique frowned. "He's already angry with me spending too much on girls."

Tala looked at the window, contemplating escape like he did every night. He touched the choker on his neck, which had a tracker within it, knowing it was impossible. By the time he even found someone to remove it, they would already be on his trail. He was an expensive novelty afterall.

"I can get slightly more, I suppose..." Robert hesitated. "Perhaps if we ask the rest of the Majestics..."

Tala's eyes slowly fluttered closed. He hardly had a moment of respite afterall, toured around in the mornings and used at night by rich men. "But would they be willing to pay for someone like me?" Tala asked sleepily. Bubbles of hope started to well within him despite himself.

"Of course! We would help any beyblader who was caught in this sort of situation. It's only right," Robert repeated firmly, like the idea of not offering help was blasphemy. He stared at Tala with utmost conviction.

Tala merely chuckled at his show of chivalry, shifting over to lie closer to where they were sitting, snuggling into Robert's warm side. He was manipulating them, he knew, using his looks as a weapon. He didn't believe they would willingly offer a billion for just any beyblader. That was fine. Tala would use any method necessarily to free himself, including worming into their hearts slyly. Tala smiled sweetly at Robert, who flushed. Tala could feel his rapidly beating heart with his keen senses, and feel that jealous glance from Enrique. Yes, stroking the jealousy would make Enrique work harder to get Tala, but Robert needed his pride and romantic side to be appealed to.

Tala fluttered his lashes closed, knowing it would draw attention to how the long lashes contrasted with his pretty features, and pursed his lips to draw attention to the soft pink they exuded. He quelled the cruel smirk that wanted to appear with his satisfaction that his ploy was working. Yes, once he had these two men wrapped around his pinky, he would be free from that promiscuous life. And then, he would somehow free himself from the two of them as well, and perhaps use them to liberate the other Blitzkrieg Boys. Afterall, as the captain of the team, it was his responsibility, and hasn't he always used whatever method necessary to help them become the best?

Soon, he started dozing off, already formulating plans within his head. Tala had always been highly adaptable, he always morphed his situation to become something better. Even as his position of a pet, he ensured he became the favorite, so no one would touch him as the Master's prized possession unless his Master wished it to be so, minimizing his beatings and usage. He made sure he became such a luxury that his Master's servants or people lower down the social ladder could not touch him. He could eat good food and sleep on a warm bed, compared to the prior leftovers and cold prison floor, with metal shackles.

A hand stroked his head to soothe him, and Tala endured the touch from Robert, seeking no comfort from any touch men could offer. Tala purred, and could almost feel Robert smile fondly, while Enrique glanced over sharply.

"I'm not sure if we can raise funds by tomorrow night," Enrique raised the issue worriedly, erasing the expression on his face by lightly shaking his head. It had been very expressive of overwhelming jealousy. Tala knew they could not, do so, but he had to egg them on to hurry regardless.

"I've survived six months, I'm sure I can last a little longer," Tala gave a little laugh at their dead serious expression like not saving him by tomorrow would make him die. They looked at him aghast, and Tala laughed again. "You should see the looks on your faces."

"Rest, Tala," Robert ruffled his hair with a little smile. "You must be tired. We'll settle it as soon as we can and save you."

Tala let slip a strategic sad smile with wet eyes. He was twisting both of them around his pinky finger, and he was the only one to know. Robert's determination and righteousness had visibly increased with the fire in his eyes. "I swear, Tala."

Enrique's love struck look of eagerness and sympathy was solely focused on him. "Me too, Tala."

"Thank you, Robert, Enrique. I... I could never thank you enough..." Adding a whimper and a trembling lip for good measure, both guys were attracted by his vulnerability and hugged him tightly and possessively. Whether they were assuring Tala or themselves, Tala did not know, but he knew the odds were working in his favor. Due to the hug, none of them saw Tala's satisfied smirk.

**XXX**

* * *

XP: Do you like devious Tala? Do you think his tears are real or fake? :) All of it is up to your own interpretation.

**Thank you so much for reading, please take some time to review to tell me your opinions on this story.**

Next Chapter will show Kai!


End file.
